


Our Song and Theirs

by Ludella



Category: Show By Rock!! (Anime)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, until the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4057816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludella/pseuds/Ludella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A morning spent between two partners and lovers, always ending up on the topic of their music. After all, they did everything together.</p><p>Things were different now, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Song and Theirs

It was the light streaming in through the window blinds that woke Shuu up before anything else. Lovely how his bed was positioned right below the window at the perfect angle for the morning light to reach his closed eyes, bugging them open until he could no longer fall back asleep. As soon as he reached some sense of consciousness, he was immediately aware of everything else surrounding them; a low hum of the air conditioner, his body beneath the covers burning, the blankets covered in sweat still clinging to his legs… there was no way he could return to sleep now.

But he didn’t particularly mind it. In ten minutes, the air conditioner would kick up another notch and cool him back down, so there was no use getting up to fix it. He gently moved his legs to relieve them of the heavy, wet sheets. And if he just quietly rolled onto his side, the light would be out of his eyes. Instead of the morning permeating a peaceful sleep, Shuu’s eyes caught on the only other thing directly beside him.

In a way it was kind of embarrassing how Rom slept turned towards him every time they were together. Shuu almost regretted his own sleeping habits that required him to lay flat on his back lest he never get a wink of sleep, just so he could return the favor to him. After all, waking up and finding him so close, was always so… endearing, in a way that made his chest ache with affection.

Shuu smiled at his bedhead, an ear accidentally folded back over his messy hair. If Rom didn’t have an arm draped over him, Shuu would’ve lifted a hand to fix it for him. He’d also lower the blankets a bit while they were at it, as the heat the leopard radiated was almost unbearable. In the winter, his portable space heater of a partner was a welcomed gift; in summer, not so much.

In the end, Shuu didn’t make a single move. Things were fine like this as they were. Both the air conditioner and Rom breathed quietly, allowing Shuu to distract himself with watching the occasional flare of his nostrils with an exhale and how his body fell back down with every breath. He would wake him up in a few minutes to get ready for practice before school anyways. Right, he would surely wake Rom up in just a few… and then they’d be on their way, just as usual… Unknowingly, the image of his tired partner was enough to distract Shuu from the rest of the unpleasantries crowding the room, enough so that he was able to finally close his eyes once again.

When he wakes the next time, it’s the sound of the air conditioner stirring up that does it. Right, that had been scheduled to go off, wasn’t it… Shuu’s able to open his eyes more slowly this time without any light in the way, and as soon as he does, he realizes the scene has already changed. Instead of Rom’s sleeping face, he’s greeted instead with his bare side. His eyes lethargically trail up the rest of Rom’s nude figure reclining casually in bed, blankets down to his hips. From what he could see with still half-asleep eyesight, Rom had his knees up to support some paper he was writing on. So much for waking him up first.

“You’re up...?”

Rom looked down to find Shuu staring up at him, a smile quickly appearing on his face. “You finally alive?”

“I was awake earlier.”

Shuu gradually got up on his elbows as he spoke, groaning as his muscles sore from the night prior were put back into motion from their rest. Before he could lift a hand to fix his hair, a larger one was already on his head, ruffling his hair to make it even messier. He nearly scowled at Rom for that, only to find a much gentler expression on the leopard’s face. His heart skipped a beat; what was with that kind of smile this early in the morning?

“What’s that?” he finally asked, nodding towards the paper in Rom’s lap.

The other hummed in thought and picked it up just as Shuu tried to sneak a look at it. “A song. Or, well, I was hoping it’d be.”

Shuu chuckled. “You’ve always been terrible at songwriting; that’s why we leave it to me instead. You _suck_ at not being blunt,” he flopped back down to the bed, arms crossed behind his head, “and music’s all about that flowery, poetry stuff!”

“I _know_ that,” he sighed, putting the pencil in his hand down on the space beside him. “But it’s just that--I woke up this morning, and I felt like I could.”

“Why’s that?”

Rom paused to think, looking between his notepad and the window. A few times he appeared as if he was going to say something but stopped himself, only settling on something when his eyes met Shuu’s again. He rest his hand on top of his head again, much gentler this time. “When I’m with you, I feel like I can.”

Shuu froze. Even with the air conditioner on, he could feel his face begin heating up. There was no good way to respond to that--there was no way to respond to half the things Rom was able to say so shamelessly. Honestly, it felt like Shuu was more embarrassed for him than he was.

He sat up completely now, unable to help himself from smiling a bit too. “That’s not enough to write lyrics or everyone would be a musician, i~diot,” he teased while snatching the notepad from Rom’s hands to take a look for himself. As he did, Rom leaned closer, resting his head on Shuu’s shoulder in order to read along with him. With a small leopard ear twitching against his cheek, Shuu leaned his cheek over the crown of his head as well.

“...so?”

Shuu hummed thoughtfully, flipping to the page below to see if there was anything else. He could see Rom’s tail swaying a bit on the bed from the corner of his eye--he was actually nervous about Shuu reading his lyrics? That was surprisingly… cute.

He hummed louder.

“It sucks. Like I said, you really _suck_ at writing.”

He felt Rom tense up before Shuu reached beside him for the pencil he had set down.

“So,” he continued, pulling back enough to meet Rom’s eye and give him a characteristic wink, “let’s do it together?”

The smile immediately returned to Rom’s face. “That was your plan all along, wasn’t it?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Without waiting for another word, Rom leaned in with a hand on Shuu’s shoulder to press a tired kiss to his lips. Brief as it was, Shuu lifted a hand to hold Rom’s face there regardless, earning a few more seconds before he pulled away. Still smiling.

“Alright, show me what the talented Shuu can do.”

* * *

“The crowd was on fire tonight!”

Shuu☆zo heard them coming down the hall before he even turned the corner.

“Because of our blazing, passionate souls!”

He didn’t make any move to avoid them, both not needing to and knowing Kai and Riku would notice.

“If we continue like this, we’ll be at the top in no time!”

He turned the corner, and it immediately went silent. As their smiles dropped, Shuu☆zo’s rose. “My, my! If it isn’t super popular, super cool, Shingancrimsonz!” he cooed, clapping his hands together mockingly.

As they met in the middle, both bands stopped to face each other. Crow took an extra few steps to meet Shuu☆zo head on. “You see that, blondie? Our new song set the crowd ablaze; they were roaring for every word!”

“Ooh, you hear that, boys?” Shuu☆zo asked over his shoulder. “With the audience starting strong, we should raise them to new levels of wonder!”

“Yes, Shuu☆zo!” They agreed in unison, nodding together.

The boys of Shingan looked between each other, sharing irritated glances at the obviously mocking remark. “You…” Crow began, taking a step forward to invade Shuu☆zo’s space. “You just try t--”

“Crow.” Rom’s hand was on his shoulder before he could make another move, pulling him back towards the rest of the band. “Leave it be.”

Shuu☆zo clapped his hands together, interrupting the moment. “Well, come on boys, the stage is waiting!”

“Coming, Shuu☆zo!”

The three stepped forward in unison, though none of the other four made the effort to step out of their way. Kai and Riku kindly walked further out to the side without dilemma, not even bothering to notice Shuu☆zo walking directly through the middle of the rivaling band.

He only met Rom’s eye, keeping contact as he approached them. He could see the pure frustration built up on Rom’s face, along with a mixture of other emotions. But nobody else could see those; it was only ever Shuu☆zo who was able to pick those fine things out.

As Shuu☆zo finally passed, he briefly leaned closer to Rom’s ear.

“Still having other people write your songs for you, huh?”

Stepping away, he quickened his pace just so that Rom couldn’t catch him. He wasn’t sure if the leopard would still try anything physical at this point, but he also kept from having to see his face.

None of the others made a move to stop Shuu☆zo as he eventually left them behind, catching up with the twins to lead the way.

He had to admit; it had been a nice song, though.


End file.
